Identity providers issue identities for use in identifying individuals for a variety of purposes. For example, state agencies issue driver licenses or passports to individuals for use in identifying those individuals to law enforcement personnel, accessing state-provided services and systems, enabling entitlements, etc.
Different identity providers provide identities using different methodologies. State agencies typically provide identities to citizens of specified jurisdictions based on verifying citizenship. Employers typically provide identities to employees, for purposes of providing selective access to facilities, benefits, etc., based on employee information. Consumer services companies may provide identities to customers, for purposes of providing selective access to these services, based on customer information.
The identities may take a variety of forms, from traditional physical manifestations, such as cards or other documents, to digital forms, such as user names, passwords, etc. For example, state agencies typically provide a card, document or other tangible item that the individual then physically presents to gain access to services or systems. A computing services company may provide a user name, password, etc., that that individual presents via a communication interface to access the service.
A variety of third parties also rely upon identities provided by identity providers to selectively authorize access to their services and systems. For example, hotels, car rental companies, etc. typically require an individual to provide a valid state-issued identity before a rental takes place. Such third parties implement a variety of different processes to verify the validity and entitlements of the identity, such as ranging from a mere verification that a physical identity exists, to a more detailed visual inspection, such as including checking for expected elements, etc.
However, many problems exist with providing and utilizing identities. The traditional nature of some existing identities and authorization procedures presents a danger of fraud as developing technologies prove increasingly effective at counterfeiting such identities. For example, traditional identity cards, documents, etc., even if they contain anti-counterfeiting measures such as incorporated marks, holograms, etc., are increasingly subject to successful reproduction by modern techniques. Even digital identities remain vulnerable to correspondingly digital techniques.
The large variety of identities, identity providers, and third party systems also has resulted in a highly differentiated identity environment. An individual typically needs to interact with a multitude of identity provides to create a corresponding number of identities, which the individual must then maintain and provide in a varying fashion to a multitude of different third parties. Likewise, many third parties find it necessary to accept, and thus provide a corresponding verification mechanism, for a variety of different identities. Such a fractured identity environment creates inefficiencies in producing and utilizing identities for both individuals and third parties.
Thus, a need exists for devices, systems and methods to create, verify, and maintain identities with increased security and efficiency.